King for a Day
Cast *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard (Zeo Ranger I, Pink) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III, Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV, Green) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V, Red) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Gold Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull Additional Cast *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Douglas Sloan as Prince Gasket (voice) Plot After Tommy Dissapeareance, Prince Gasket presents the Machine Empire their new king. Notes *The Battle between Tommy and Jason makes reference to their battle in Green with Evil Part III: The Rescue. *This is the last episode with actor David Yost on set. He had walked off the set unexpectedly and chose not to return. In August 2010, Yost revealed he walked off due to constant harrassment over his sexuality by the crew, directors, writers and even producers. Billy doesn't appear, nor is even mentioned in the next three episodes. The character returns (with no reference to his absense) in the two-part episode Rangers Of Two Worlds, where he is played by a different actor and given his exit from the show. Quotes Lord Zedd: (laughs) It looks like the end of our Ranger friends! Rita: Oh, yes, it does, doesn't it? And with the Rangers finally out of the way, we can gain control of the entire Earth! Lord Zedd: What did you say? Rita: I said, with the Power Rangers gone, we'll gain control over the— (Lord Zedd sighs) Rita: Control? No. No! NOOO! (sobs) Rito: Sis, I don't get it. What's wrong? Lord Zedd: Nooo! You fool, we'll have nothing! After all those years of work, we'll still be stuck on this rock, while those machines takeover our planet! Rita: What are we gonna do? Lord Zedd: I can't… I can't believe I'm saying this. Rito: What? Lord Zedd: I can barely get the words out. Rita: Spit it out, Zedd! This is no time to be shy! Finster: Yes? Lord Zedd: Ah, we have to… oh… Finster: Uh-huh? Lord Zedd: This hurts. Finster: Yes, yes? Lord Zedd: We have to… help the Power Rangers! Finster: Oh my. (Rita faints) Lord Zedd: How do we do it? How do we throw a monkey wrench into Gasket's plan? Finster: Oh, might I make a suggestion? Lord Zedd: If you make it a good one! Finster: Use the Rangers against Gasket. Let me send the others. I think Gasket would be quite hard-pressed to handle all those Rangers landing in his own backyard. Goldar: That's right. Lord Zedd: So, I use the Power Rangers to destroy my enemies? I like that idea, Finster! I like it a lot! I'm glad I thought of it! Brilliant! Ha-ha! Lord Zedd: I wish I could be there to see Gasket's face. I'll bet the Power Rangers will enjoy meeting him. Ha-ha. But trust me, soon it shall be our turn once again – very, very soon! Jason: (to Gasket) You mess with one Ranger, you better be willing to take on the whole team! Category:Zeo episodes